My thoughts
by pen names r us
Summary: Take a peek into the diary of a blader while their lives and beliefs are changed during a summer trip. Who the blader is will surprise you. Man this sounds corny. You can choose who the next chapter is about. Swearing inside. ZOMG! An update!
1. Big mouth Small body

Basically this is a diary of a beyblader, which one, well you'll see so don't panic...seriously don't it's getting freaky.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade. If I did I would be a very happy and filthy rich girl.

You are probably wondering why I'm writing in a diary, quite simple really, if I voice my opinions I get growled at or told to shut up and books don't do that. But if they did I would be really worried, oh well. Never the less I'm bored. Not surprising considering the fact I've been sitting on a plane for about two hours. I think my ass has gone numb. I would start complaining but my 'friends' would either glare or growl at me ...and both are not what I need right know. I would write more but the food has arrived. Thank god, I'm hungry.

Well that was disgusting. The man in front was just sick in one of those doggy bags and the smell makes me gag. Not surprising with the "food" they gave us. God, we were given better stuff in the hellhole back in Russia, oh well, life sucks.

We are landing and it's about time. I asked why we are going to Japan but the only answer I got was "because we lost know shut the hell up", charming I now but thats the way we talk to each other on this team. My ears are killing me and Tala says thats because of air pressure and that if I hadn't had crunched the sweet I was given I would not be having this problem, well thank you for telling me afterwards oh wonderful and all knowing captain. Asshole.

I can't hear propaly know. Everytime I swallow they go funny. Spence bought me drink and I think they are better know. I nearly got dragged away on the stupid mother fucking' conveyor belt thingie. Thankfully Tala grabbed me and said I was an idiot while Spence and Bry got the rest of the luggage. It's nice and sunny outside the airport and I'm sweating like mad. If I had known it would be boiling I would have worn a t-shirt but no I had to go for a jumper didn't I. After nearly fifteen minutes of annoying my team mates to the extreme (I was very bored and this is a good source of amusement) a big black car finally turned up to take us to the hotel.

Well, my life officially sucks. After we left the airport we were taken to the hotel. When we dropped of our stuff we were taken to see Mr.Dickinson's office building thingie. We have to go to a camp in AMERICA with the other teams to learn co-operative team work. Dickinson is an idiot. They think that we will co-operate with those goodie two shoes then they need to have their heads checked. When they told us it was quite funny to see the reactions on the others faces. Bryan looked like he was gonna go mental, Tala was stuttering from shock and Spencer was gawking. Tala did eventually stop and told Dickinson to piss off but in a more polite way but Dickinson said we are in the care of the BBA and we had to do what they wanted us to do until we are old enough to look after our selves. Like I said life sucks.

--------------------------

O.k. I hope you liked that. Kinda short yes but then again so is Ian...and I couldn't think of what else I could put. I'm not sure if i should make the rest of the story in Ian's p.o.v or other bladers p.o.v. Not all of this will be in a diary just some of it. Please review (if you can be bothered).

I also would like to say sorry for my terrible spelling. Word pad hasn't got spell checker and I can't find anything else that has, so a lot of my work might have spelling mistakes.


	2. Italian Stallion

Another chapter, another pile of diary entries from a blader...which one you'll have to guess.

**Disclaimer: **Do I own beyblade?...nope.

Dear diary,

I don't believe this. I have to go to a camp in America. I like America but I'm not so sure about going into the wilderness. I'm a city boy not a country boy. I won't survive in the country, there are wolves and bears in America, right! But nooooooo, Mother and Father said it will do me good. As well as the fact that I have to stay outside I have to do "teamwork". TEAMWORK! I tried that and I couldn't get the hang of it. Father said that I will get a major raise in my pocket money but that won't help if I'm eaten by a bear, oh god I'm gonna get eaten by a bear! I don't wanna go!

Dear diary,

My bags are packed and I have to leave for the airport in ten minutes. I DON'T WANT TO GO! Johnny'll say I'm a wimp or something close to that so I'm not going to tell him. I think Robert'll be less pleased than me and I think Oliver will be horrified so at least I can poke fun at them. I bet Ollie has taken his sketch pad and a frying pad. At least I'll get to see everyone else. I'll challenge Tyson to a rematch. I'll beat the world champ! The demolition boys won't be there, right? Oh god,I hope not! They scare the heck out of me and their fashion sense is TERRIBLE. I'll soon see. Please God don't let them be there.

Dear diary,

NO! THEY ARE HERE, IN AMERICA! I DON'T WANT THE DEMOLITION BOYS TO BE HERE! THEY ARE FREAKY AS HECK! Robert told me to try and be civil to them. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE? THEY TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! O.k I need to calm down. At least they got new clothes, not those disgusting uniforms they had before. I got to see everyone else again, which was fun until that god dang drill sergeant ( he's actually a camp ) came along and made us all stand in a row in alphabetical order. They looked through our bags and REMOVED anything to do with beyblades AND all electronic stuff. They put them in separate boxes and they took them away. This is not going to be good. I asked about bears and other wild animals and a woman councilor said the only wild animal I should be worried about is the fish in the lake. I asked why and she said we will all be swimming in it. Everyone else didn't look pleased. Oh well, I can't because I didn't bring my swimming trunks and Johnny did. HA!

--------------------------------------------------

Mmmmmm...ok I couldn't think up anything else. My mind is not working at the moment. By the way I haven't got Microsoft word but thank you anyway. I decided to try a different point of view for this chapter.


	3. Me geek you dead

Ok, I have decided about the characters that will have diary's/journals. They will be totally random so I could repeat characters if I wanted. So I hope you don't mind. You can even suggest characters if you like, thats if you decide to review me story. Anyway, on with the story, its kinda obvious who it is.

**Disclaimer: **... i don't own beyblade ...

They took my laptop, how am I suppose to do research with no laptop. Apart from that I have to share a room with Miss Pinky Kitty. God, she is so annoying, she wears way to much pink. Her hair is pink and she wears pink clothes, even I know when something is to much and I don't even like fashion.

I wonder how they are planning on teaching us teamwork without our blades. This should prove to be interesting. I wonder on how Kenny will manage with some of the physical activities. He doesn't seem to be very into the whole exercise thing. He's more into his computer. He almost cried when Dizzi was taken from him but then again everyone had their bit beasts taken from them. At least we will get them back later. I hope they lock them away somewhere the demolition boys won't be able to get them. I don't care what Judy said I still don't trust them. I admit they do look different. Apart from the new clothes they seem less intimidating. I hate to admit it but Tala does look slightly cute **but **he still used Trygator in the world tornament against Tyson which is **so** unforgivable.

Come to think about a lot of the guys are cute around here. Micheal is hot but its such a pity he has such a big ego, if he was not so cocky then maybe he's be good boyfriend. Ray is a major hottie but I think he and Miss Pink Kitty have a thing for each other so he is a no go area. Mariah would probably kill me and she looks like the hair pulling type, ouch. Max, I think is very cute and he is a very nice guy, not exactly hot but then again I ain't exactly "sexy" myself. I wish I didn't have to wear my glasses, I don't mind them, like they help me see ,except when it rains, but guys don't really look any further than them and they instantly think "geek" or "nerd". I know I'm a bit of a nerd but I swear if anybody calls me that to my face they will get very intermite with my tennis racket.

Well that was a bit of a rant. At least I feel better. The room I have to share is large at least. Micheal told me what his room was like, they have six beds in each room I think he said. So that means one person hasn't got a bed because there are only three cabins for the boys. Well I'm confused, unless there is an extra bed in one of the other cabins. I'm not sure who he has to share with, probably Steve and Eddie but that leaves three other guys. Oh well, I will soon find out.

Love From

Emily xx

I've had a bit of a look around. The councilors said we won't start till tomorrow so I had a look at some of the stuff near the my cabin. Not far from the cabin is the councilors cabins, there are two of them. Then its the kitchen which has picnic tables outside. This seems kind of stupid because if it rains then where are we going to eat? Next to them is the boys cabins. In front of everything is a big grassy area and then the lake which has a small pier. All around us is a forest with lots of dirt tracks going in to it. I wanted to go along one but Mariah (she was looking around with me because she was not allowed to go into the boys cabins to get anyone from her team) got scared because it was getting slightly dark. She is a fricken cat person, I'm sure cats can see in the dark so what is her problem. Oh well, I didn't get to explore the forest but at least Mariah stopped her nagging. I can see something sticking out above the trees, I think it's the top of a frame or something. We might have to climb it or something along those lines I bet. I'm getting tired so I'll stop here and continue with the update tomorrow.

Love From

Emily xx

-------------------------------------------

Ok, that is the longest chapter so far. As you can see this was Emily (like, no duh), and she doesn't like Mariah that much. Before you start getting mad, I personally have nothing against Mariah, just Emily. I would also like to say I have glasses so I don't think all people who wear glasses are geeks or nerds, I know someone who is a bit of a geek and there are no glasses on his face, so there. I thought I would clear that up before anyone attacks me.

P.S. I still haven't been able to find anything with spell checker.

**Please Review!**


	4. Maximum fun

Ok...I'm confused, someone said that all the other chapters were Kai...um...nope, none of them were Kai. Sorry, you should pay more attention.

Anyways, here is another chapter (writers block FINALLY gone). Here is another random 'blader (not Kai) you have to guess who it is (again). Hope ya enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

This morning was SO cool. I had a LOT of fun. We got to play all different games. The funniest was tag 'cause Kenny kept being 'it'. Well, he is the slowest. Ray, Tyson and me eventually let him catch us (Kai didn't but then again he really want to play but he had to, just like everyone else). The reason for us playing these games is so the camper people get to see what we are good at, but thats what Kenny says anyway. I don't care if thats the reason, it was still fun. I'm having lunch right now. Tyson keeps trying to nick our food and Kai threatened to stab his hand if he tries to nick his again. Speaking of Kai, he's seems to be really angry most of the time. I don't mean he shouts, he just goes into silent mode and glares if you talk to him. He use to do that when we first meet him but it sort of stopped after a while, especially after the frozen lake incident. I should ask Ray about Kai. I have to stop now 'cause the camper's want us.

I found out why Kai is angry. It's 'cause Micheal keeps calling him traitor-boy. Kai didn't betray him, Kai betrayed us and we forgave him. Micheal should keep his big mouth shut. He's making Kai all anti-social again. Maybe I should talk to Micheal, hopefully before Kai tries to rip his head off or something. Anyway, I shall leave that topic for now, it's making me feel angry. I'll write about the games we got to play this afternoon. I'll start with the first game we played, I can't remember the name but it was fun. Basically it was like tag but if you got caught you had to lie on the floor and wait for someone to help you up. There were three people who had to be 'it', I was 'it' during the third game with Johnny and Kevin. It was weird how no-one went after Bryan or Spencer only Tala and Ian. I'm not really surprised 'cause they do scare me a bit, but I did go after Ian as slight revenge for taking Draciel (even if he did have orders). Not many people went after Kai or Robert either come to think about it. Oh well.

We also played British Bulldogs except instead of the usual way of doing it we had to get the person's upper body to touch the floor. When your caught you had to help get more people. We only played one game of this and the last person in the end was Bryan. He didn't look really impressed, Dean (he's one of the camper people) said that if he got to the other side he gets something back from his box (If I'd known that I would have tried harder so I could get Draciel back). Bryan turned to Dean after he had said go and said "Like fuck can I get past them, there's twenty of them and one of me. How am I supposed to get past them?", while Bryan was ranting at Dean, Tala came up behind him and when Bryan stopped Tala asked if he was done. When Bryan turned Tala grabbed his shoulders and with his leg pulled Bryan's legs from under him and was able to pin Bryan to the ground. Bryan still got something from his box 'cause Erica (She's really cool) kept on saying he should get something for being the only one left, Dean eventually gave in and let Bryan have whatever he wanted.

I don't think I've wrote about any of the camper people here. I'll make a list 'cause it's easier:

1)Dean - He's like the guy in charge. He is the eldest here (his hair is starting to go grey) and is really cool. He is funny but can be very strict when he needs to be but doesn't care if you answer back to him.

2)Erica - I think she's the youngest. She has blond dreadlocks and is very good at getting what she wants from the other campers. She is also the coolest.

3)Matt - Matt has green hair and he acts like a army guy. He shouts to much and gets angry real fast. I don't really like him, he looks at the White Tigers funny. I've seen him looking at Eddie and Ray in a funny way too. He's really weird. He doesn't like people back talking to him and the other seem to act cautious around him.

4)Daniel - Daniel has black, messy hair and glasses. He is the cook but I got to talk to him and he is really fun to talk to.

5)Ruth - Ruth has glasses and orange curly hair. She is very happy and seems to be a major klutz. When she was getting her food she tripped and it landed on Matt (who preceded to explode and shout at her until Erica told him to 'Piss off'). She is really nice though.

6)Kate - Kate has short red hair and is the shortest out of all the campers. She's the same size as me which is funny. She is a bit serious but she can be cool sometimes.

7)Bobbie - Bobbie is a fitness freak, as Tyson puts it. He was the one in charge of organizing the games today. He was pretty cool but he didn't like it when we were helping Kenny during tag.

8)Carter - Carter is blond and has extremely messy hair (Tyson says he looks like an older version of me, I'm not sure whether I should be happy or insulted). Carters a major joker, Ruth warned us about him 'cause he likes to play pranks on people.

9)Dominic -Dominic is really large. He has black hair which is an afro (which is so cool) and he must be a bodybuilder. Matt seems to avoid him, but then again Matt is weird. Dominic or Dom (He said he preferred Dom) is really kind and is fun to be around. When we were playing the weird tag game he joined in and instead of helping people up, he'd pick them up and carry then under his arms. It was really funny when he did that to Kevin and Ian. Both of them were shouting their heads off.

That's all the campers and a brief description of them. I'm getting tired so I'm gonna stop.

Write in you later,

Max.

---------------------------------------

My hands hurt. You better like this now, it took me a long time. I might write more, thats if you review (Woo, Bribery). My grammar/spelling is crap (again). If you want you can ask for the next character and I **might** do that person if I get enough people asking. Anyway, toddles.


	5. Red this chapter yet?

No reviews for the last chapter...I feel so sad. So to cheer myself up I wrote another chapter (I don't care if anybody doesn't like this story 'coz I'm having fun writing it). I keep getting stuck on who I should write it about so if anybody wants me to write about any of the characters from the **first** season, just ask in a review ok.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, WooHoo! I disclaim Beyblade, WooHoo! I disclaim all of the beybladers, WooHoo! I only claim the camp councilor's because I created them, WooHoo!

Why are we even here? There isn't even a valid point behind it. We're here for teamwork, well I say bugger that for a laugh. The other teams don't even come near us. Not that I mind that, the further away they are the less stupidity I have to put up with. Ian and Bryan are enough for me thanks. We've been given 'tests' by the camp people which are completely pointless. Try and catch each other or see if you can all keep this ball up in the air. Wow, my teamwork skills are really getting better, my god isn't it wonderful. Stupid fuckers. The training in the Abbey may have been hard but at least we got better instead of wasting our time. I hate it here. Don't get any time to my self and everywhere I go I'm being watched by someone. God, I know I'm hot but stop watching my every step. Ok, I know that isn't the reason for the constant stares but hey I don't care if they trust me or not. This place hasn't got anything I can use to hurt them so why are they so nervous.

Stupid camp freaks. Had to cut the last rant short so I could join in with more fun activities. Fun activities my ass. Getting tackled by that big lump from the Allstars is not fun. The bastard nearly snapped me in half. Had to do the same thing yesterday but it was worse today. Yesterday I was brought down by Tyson and Ray together after several attempts by the others. I didn't get any possible spinal injuries.

At least the camp freaks don't scream in your face like back in the Abbey. The smell I got pounded with from people with halitosis was disgusting. The guy called Matt has anger problems that could rival Bryan's and Boris' put together. He shouts but mostly at the other teams. Come to think about it, he mostly shouts at the Blade breakers or the White Tigers but then again they are mostly loud mouths who have too big of a chip on their shoulder if you know what I mean. At least the food looks edible compared to what I use to have to digest. Come to think of half the stuff looked half digested anyway, but that was only if the cook had a bad day (which was most days).

I should write something good about this place apart from the food. The rooms ain't cold, thats one good thing. Bad thing is I have to share with Ian, that small annoying White Tiger (can't think of his name right now), the twat from the Allstars (Micky or Micheal, can't remember), Johnny (damn hot headed freak) and Max ( to damn talkative).

I'm worried about Bryan. If his temper flares I prey no get hurts 'coz then we're all in the shit. It takes quite a bit to get him pissed off but he tends to bottle stuff up and then just blows up like a nuke. It's scary to be near him when that happens, heck even Spencer is scared when that happens. At least he calms down easily enough. One minute he's nuclear the next he's normal (or as normal as Bryan can be). I like it when he's normal. He's fun to talk to. Not that he does a lot of talking, it's mostly me but he doesn't seem to mind. If he wants to say something I'll let him talk but he seems to prefer to listen. His sense of humor is very sarcastic which is funny unless your on the receiving end. I just realized it sounds like I'm obsessed with him. That is scary.

Signing out

Tala.

-------------------------------------------------

Tala, Tala, Tala, Tala, Tala, Talalalalalalala Tala.

If you couldn't possibly guess that was the one, the only Tala, team captain of the Demolition Boys but you knew that.

Review if you wish, you can give suggestions on who should be next. Any body from the past chapters bar this one can be requested but only if you review nicely. The reason for Tala being off limits at the moment is because I just did one on him. Having two Tala chapters in a row is not what I want for the story.

Anyways, I'm bored now so ta ta till next time.


	6. Eye of the tiger

I'm sooooo good. I'm giving you another chapter. Yes. You must worship me.

Okay, I'm only joking. It's been awhile since the last chapter (I sorry) but here you are.

Read and enjoy it. I said read and ENJOY it damn it!

**Disclaimer: **Hi...mkay...I no own Beyblade or anything to do with it.

Dear diary,

Today was a lot of fun. They split us up into pairs. I was with Kai (mostly because he wouldn't partner up with any of the others) and one of us (me the first time) had to be blindfolded while the other one gave directions. We had to be guided through a maze type thing that was marked out with pegs and rope. It was kinda funny when Kevin gave the 'wrong' direction to Lee who tripped over the rope. Lee went mad on him and ended up chasing him around the camp being followed by Bobbie and Ruth who tried to calm him down.

The fastest team got to get something from their box. It was Emily and Eddie that won so Emily got her laptop and Eddie got his beyblade. The only problem with Emily's laptop is that the batteries will run out and she wouldn't be able to charge them or anything. Bit pointless choosing that over a beyblade I think. Talking about the Allstars, Michael is really getting annoying. All he does when he's near Kai is make some stupid comment abut the World Championships. I'd like him to try that with the Demolition Boys. He'd be slaughtered.

On a different and random note, the Majestics are not fairing well. Okay, to tell the truth it's mostly Enrique and Oliver. Both are either complaining about the food, the cabins or the activities. I even heard Enrique moan about his clothes getting all messy when we were playing games earlier this week. Man, talk about city boys. Robert is probably not enjoying himself but he doesn't voice his opinions as much as the other two and Johnny is, well, Johnny. He's always complaining about something (mostly for the sake of an argument, I reckon). He was arguing with Tala the other day. Can't remember why but I think it had something to do with Ian. They have to share a cabin so Ian probably did something. I don't care that much because they are not in my cabin. I'm also very happy because Spencer and the psycho are in a different cabin to me. I don't have to sleep anywhere near _him_.

Can't wait for tomorrow. Their splitting us into groups which will be like our team for the rest of this trip. I wonder what happens at the end. Maybe the winning team or something will get a prize. The only thing I hate about being here (except for the fact that Bryan's here) is that I don't have Drigger. If I win one of their games I might be able to get him back but that is a lot harder than I thought. If it was just me and the Blade Breakers I'd only have to worry about Kai but I have to compete against twenty other people who would really want their bitbeasts back. Well, except Emily who just wanted her laptop. Hang on, Kenny would want Dizzi back but wouldn't her batteries run out too? Oh well, I'm sure Kenny will think something up. At least I hope he does.

Apart from the games they make us do and when we are having food there isn't much else to do around here. We're not allowed to walk off to far in case we get lost, we are not allowed in the lake for a swim in case we drown and we are not able to beyblade because they have our beyblades. I have noticed a lot of people have diaries and sketch pad type things because every time we're allowed free time in the afternoon people are writing in them. Hmm, makes you wonder what the others might write. Tyson's would probably be about the food or what joke he heard and who he heard it from. Can't imagine Kai writing in a diary. Kenny wanted to spend his time on Dizzi so didn't bother to bring anything else and Max has got a diary because I saw it but he seems keen on writing in bright colours that hurt my eyes slightly (I wasn't reading his diary, I could see the colours from where I was sitting).

I'm so tired. I'm use to getting up later but now we have to get up at 8:30 am. It sucks. I don't mind the activities but they do wear me out. One thing I want to know is what the heck are we going to do as teams. Team activities obviously but what the heck will they involve. I hope I'm in a good team. Oh god please don't let me be paired up with any of the Demolition boys. I'll be happy with Tyson and Gary with their food obsessions or Michael and Johnny with their constant arguments. Just not any of _them. _I'm not scared of them, except the psycho slightly but I've a good reason for that, I just don't like them because they stole our bitbeasts. They didn't seem to even care when they did it.

But then again neither did Kai when he was with them.

Damn, know I'm confused. I don't know what to think. They took our bitbeasts, Kai took the other teams bitbeasts. Kai was sorta possessed by black Dranzer and he is really ashamed of what he did but the Demolition Boys don't seem to really care. But then again Kai said they were ordered to take our bitbeasts by Boris. So it wasn't completely their fault. Why the hell am I event writing this. One of them put me in hospital. He hasn't said sorry or anything. Stupid psycho.

I'm finishing here before I give myself a headache from thinking about this to much.

From

Ray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shadisparrow wanted either Kai or Ray so she got Ray. I wasn't really sure what to write for either of them, hence the long wait for this chapter. Nearly a month or two I think since the last chapter so be happy it isn't longer. Pick whoever is next and hopefully I'll be able to write it without taking so long.

Review if you wanna and give suggestions for who's next if you'd like to.

Luv and huggles to you all ('coz I'm that sickly sweet).


	7. Please sir, can I have some more?

Wow. A new chapter……

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Dear Diary,

Well today we got put into the teams. I'm on the purple team along with Gary and Bryan. Why am I on the team with the least talkative people around. I suppose its better than being on the team Enrique is on. He has to deal with Ian and Tala. Tala isn't bad I suppose, but Ian must be a nightmare. Enrique is going to get picked on a bit by him I think, unless Tala stops him. Tala seems to be the only at can control Ian without using some sort of violence. It was rather amusing to watch Johnny chase Ian around this morning. I'm not exactly sure what happened but it ended up with Tala and Johnny arguing, once again. They seem to do that a lot. Must be the red hair.

I can't help but to notice how people were teamed together. They put Kai and Michael on separate teams, which is excellent because I'm sure there was going to be a fight soon between them. Bryan is on my team so he isn't anywhere near Ray or any of the White Tigers that might actually do anything to him. Gary seems to be to easily distracted so he doesn't say or do anything to Bryan. All you have to do is mention food or say that Mariah or Lee was looking for him and he forgets what he is doing and wanders off. I have not tried this myself but I saw Kevin do it once or twice when he wanted to get rid of Gary. This is not very nice but Gary does have tendency of getting in your way sometimes which is annoying. Anyway, back to the other teams. The councillors did make one mistake. They put Tyson and Kai on the same team. Tyson will just team up with Kevin and annoy Kai till he snaps. Tyson does not seem to know when to stop but it does not really matter to me because they are not on my team. They put Ian on a team with Tala. Like I said before Tala can stop Ian when he is causing trouble. At least this proves that the councillors have been paying attention to all of us.

I have all so noticed that all the teams seem to be sort of balanced in a way. All the teams have a clever person and a strong person on them. I'm not sure how I fit in my team. Gary is obviously the brawn but I'm not sure on Bryan. He is too quite. He is possibly both. He's fast, that I am sure of because of the games we've been playing. He might be clever, I'm not sure. I might be the brains. I do not mean to brag but I am almost as clever as Robert. Robert is two years older than me so there are a lot of things I have not been taught yet but apart from that there is not much difference. The only problem is that knowing the history of certain artists, cooking recipes or being able to almost beat Robert at chess is not going to help with some of the tasks we will probably have to face. There is probably something I could help with in the future, after all not everything can be beaten with strength or speed.

I'm going to have to for now. We are about to start out first team activity after lunch and I have to eat my food.

Lee is such a cheater! He cheated and that is why we lost. It is not fair. I was all muddy because of him. We had to do tug-o-war this afternoon and my team and Lee's team got to the finals. The last two teams had to go on either side of a mud filled hole and try to pull the other team in. Well because of Gary we were winning. At one point, he pulled so hard Bryan and myself fell backwards because we did not expect it. I said before about how easy it was to distract Gary, well Lee told Gary there was food behind him. As a result of Lee's comment Gary let go of the rope and turned around. On Lee's team is Johnny and Eddie so Bryan and me did not stand a chance and ended up in the mud. After this Mariah was shouting at Lee for tricking Gary and everyone else was either laughing at us or agreeing with Mariah.

The councillors are not sure whether to disqualify Lee's team and give us the win or not. I don't really care because I was covered in mud and made to look like laughing stock. Ian and Tala kept making remarks towards Bryan but I did not understand them as it was in Russian. Whatever they said got Bryan angry because he actually said more than five words. This is quite an achievement, even if only about five people understood him. I got very angry because everyone was laughing and called Lee a cheater and said he was not a very good friend towards Gary for using such a cheap trick. He did not like that. He said if he wanted to trick Gary he could and that it was only a game and that I shouldn't be such a girl. I didn't know what to say to this. I just sat there, in the mud in a slight shock. I heard Bryan say something next to me and than he threw mud at Lee. It hit him in the face. This caused everyone to go quiet. Lee swore at him to which Bryan just looked at him like he was nothing and said " It's just a game, don't be such a girl." Eddie and Johnny had to grab Lee before he jumped in to rip Bryan apart..

I have to avoid Lee now because he keeps giving me filthy looks. I don't care. I don't want to talk to him. Gary is not talking to him either because he lied to him about the food. A lot of people are agreeing with me about him being a cheater. He seems to have lost a few people's trust with his cheapy trick. He is right about it being just a game but he was out of line and he didn't need to call me girl. I do know I look slightly feminine (Enrique comments on this enough) but I don't need it shoved in my face. I was talking to Enrique and he said that he was surprised at the way Bryan acted. I have to admit I am too.

I think this trip is going to be full of fights and surprises. Michael and Kai are going to go for each other soon, it's pretty obvious. Michael said something about Kai not being able to win at tug-o-war even if Kai had Black Dranzer. I don't think Kai heard as he didn't seem to react but I couldn't see his face properly so I'm not sure. Robert didn't seem to like the comment and had a bit of an argument with Michael. Michael didn't win. He didn't have a chance. Robert is very good at twisting what you say and leading the conversation in a way that makes you seem stupid. It is very frustrating to talk to him sometimes when he does that.

I'm getting tired. I will stop for today and go to sleep I think.

From

Oliver

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Hope you liked that. This is the longest so far I think. Man, Oliver is talkative or would it be writeative……whatever. Anyways, thank you Shadisparrow for being the only person to suggest people. It helps me pick who to do next and as a result I can piece the story together faster. Before people start to complain, there are going to be fights. People, especially teenagers, kept together get on each others nerves. It's like if you go on holiday with people or share a room with someone. They eventually start to piss you off. Well that is what is going to happen here. Fights, bitching and other surprises are in store for the poor beybladers cast. I just hope you all don't hate me after the first major fight.


	8. prankster midget

The internet has been down in my house for over a month and I think I'm starting to go nuts. I'm doing this chapter while I'm offline so if anyone has suggested anyone I'm sorry but I didn't know. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade or any of the beyblade characters.

Dear Diary,

Today, so far, sucks. Why do I have to be on the same team as Tala? All he does is boss me about and spoil my fun. He stopped me from pranking Johnny last night which was unfair. Johnny calls me names and treats me like dirt and I don't get to retaliate. Then again it would only have ended up with another argument between them. They seem to argue a lot about me. Oh well, it's fun to watch. One of these days their gonna swing for each other and Johnny's gonna have his ass kicked so badly he won't be able to sit down. Enrique is on my team as well and he is such an idiot. He freaks out if he gets dirty and moans if he has to do physical activity. I would love to have seen him in the Abbey. He wouldn't have lasted a day.  
So far all we had to do with our oh so wonderful teams is play tug-o-war, which was yesterday, and do laps and other stupid exercises. Oh what fun.Yesterday was funny as hell. It wasn't funny when my team lost to Robert's team. He had Micheal and Kenny on his team but Micheal and Robert are a lot bigger than Tala, Enrique and me so they won. It was close but we still lost. It sucks ass. Anyway, Bryan's team got to the end 'coz they had big fat Gary on their team and they had to face Lee's team. Lee cheated and they lost. Bry had a mud bath. It was bloody hilarious. He wasn't to pleased when Tala and me were making fun of him but then Lee said that Oliver was a girl. That use to happen a lot to Tala when we were in the Abbey. I remembered when someone called Tala that in front of Bryan and Bryan went nuts on them. It was so cool. Bry was like 9 and this guy was at least 3 years older than him yet Bryan made him cry. That is one of my fondest memories. Anyway, Bryan doesn't like people bulling other people so he threw mud at Lee and called him a girl as well. It was so funny when Lee tried to jump in to get at him. Like he even stood a chance against Bryan. He would have been face down in the mud before he could even blink. Anyway, in the end Bryan's team won by default 'coz of Lee's dirty trick. Hey, if I knew it was that easy to trick the big guy I probably would have done it too but then I would have had my face smashed in by Bryan. My friends are so nice to me. I wonder what fucked up team activity we have to do today. My team will probably lose no thanks to Enrique.

I'm in so much trouble. Tala and Johnny had a fight because of me. Johnny made a stupid comment about the size of my nose this morning after I wrote in here and to get him back I decided to prank him. I hate it when people make jackass comments about my nose. It's not like he can talk, he looks like an idiot with all his hair spiked up. It looks like he's been playing with an electrical socket. So to get back at him I got my gloves and picked a bunch of weeds that make you itchy (don't know the name) and stuffed them down his back when he was eating. Well Johnny wasn't pleased and went to smash my face in but Tala pushed him. Johnny went flying and Tala shouted at him telling him never to touch me. Johnny shouted back that he can do whatever the hell he wants and if he wants to pound me into the ground he will and that no red headed psycho will stop him. Tala didn't like that and punched him. The fight had to be broken up by Spencer, Steve and Kai. Tala got a nose bleed and a bustedlipand Johnny got a black eye plus Tala winded him with a punch to the gut. It was cool but I can't help but feel guilty. Tala was only defending me even though I was the one in the wrong but I think he was starting to get pissed off from all the people looking down at us and watching us so he snapped and took it out on Johnny. This place sucks ass and the other teams suck ass too. They look at us as if we are scum and expect us to cause trouble. I guess I'm proving them right about the whole trouble making thing with all the pranks I've been doing.

I hate this place.

I think I'll stay in my bed and never come out. That way I won't get filthy looks and then I won't cause trouble.

From

Ian

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Poor Ian, I wanna give him a hug.

First fight between Tala and Johnny. That was pretty obvious that this was going to happen so I guess it wasn't much of a surprise to you people. I hope you liked this chapter, if you don't tough luck.

Review please.


	9. My favorite boy

Well Shadisparrow here's a Bryan chapter from me to you…..I might as well be generous and give it to everyone as well.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own beyblade.

Ian's missing. After the fight he went to his cabin, Max went to get him after a while because Dean wanted a word with him and he had disappeared. A few of his things are missing so he might have run away. Tala is going nuts with worry and keeps shouting at everybody.

He's started ranting at me now. He's said I should have kept an eye on him. How the hell was I suppose to know the imp was going to do a runner. I should have done that a long time ago. Besides Ian will be back so I don't know what all the fuss is about.

Tala's been sent to his cabin because he wasn't helping by shouting and ranting and I have to keep him company. This is so much fun. Tala is just glaring at the ceiling. His lip is still bleeding a bit but his nose stopped about an hour ago. I'm on Ian's bed which for some reason has been made. Since when did the imp make his bed?

I think I know where he is but I can't have a look because the others just came back and I want to talk to him without everyone being here.

I was right. He was under his bed the whole time. He made his bed to cover himself and he put his suitcase in the way as well. I snuck in during lunch, it wasn't easy. I had to climb in through a window. I'd forgotten but he use to do this in the Abbey when he did something stupid he got into trouble with. This was when we were very young and before my 'training' had started. He'd hide under his bed and wouldn't come out till I either dragged him out or I gave him sweets. I didn't have any sweets but Max did. Stupid fucker kept them in his drawer. When I nicked a lollypop (I also nicked one for myself) I knelt down and pulled the blanket up so I could have a good look. He had a pillow under there with him and he looked extremely miserable and pissed off. He never liked to be found. I gave him the lollypop. He stared at it and then started laughing. He said it's just like back in the Abbey before Boris got into World Domination. I told him that everyone thought he'd run away. He said that is probably what they wanted. I agreed, they probably want us all to disappear. He asked if we could all run away. I don't want to run away from here, I hate it but it's better than the Abbey. We just have to deal with everyone and ignore them. It's what I do and it's what I will carry on doing. I told him this. He went all quiet and then said I was weird. Well, I'm not the one currently hiding under a bed like a dust bunny. He started laughing again. I seem to have a talent for making people laugh which is weird because I don't have a sense of humour. I eventually got him out from under his bed and walked with him to find Tala. After a big massive fuss and a major shouting off Tala and Ian then got a hug because he'd scared him (Tala's weird sometimes). He was then taken to Dean. Dean took him away for a few minutes to talk to him and then they came back. Ian didn't look upset of anything so Dean didn't say anything stupid but Dean is looking at us all strangely, like he's trying to work something out.

Ian had told Dean about how the others treat us and he isn't too happy. He had a talk with everyone and did this whole speech about how would they feel if they were in our shoes and some other stuff about trust. He is an idiot. They are not going to trust us because of the World Championship and I sure as hell isn't going to trust them because they are all idiotic freaks that are all annoying as hell. I also hate them for the simple reason that they exist. They get loving families, a happy home and a simple life while I had the Abbey. I listen to them sometimes and they moan and groan about shit. My clothes are dirty, I'm tired, the food is crappy, I'm missing the match between some crappy teams that no-one really gives a damn about except me because my life is sad.

I wish they knew what it was like in the Abbey. Then they wouldn't act as if they are better then us. We are better than them. We survived the Abbey; we dealt with all the shit for years so we are stronger than them. If only this was true for when we blade against them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is starting to get a bit moody. I need to do someone happy. Probably Max or Tyson, unless someone give a better idea that is. Reviews would be nice. They would be very nice but no one ever really reviews unless they are nice people. Nice people like all the other people who have reviewed for this story before. (Can any one say Brown noser:D)


	10. Red heads are better

It was about time I did another chapter for this. Sorry for the wait. I could come up with an excuse but I would be lying, I'm just too lazy and a bit stuck with my stories. I have some free time and I'm bored out of my mind so I'm going to squeeze this out of my little grey cells.

………………..

Dear Diary,

That sounds girly every time I write it, I swear. Doesn't matter though 'coz nobody will ever get to read this. I'll probably burn this when I get home but for now I shall waste time by writing crap in it. I would love to burn a certain Russian at the moment. Stupid git gave me a black eye. Enrique keeps giggling at me whenever he sees it. Maybe Enrique would like one, I'll have to ask him 'coz he seems to find them amusing. I have to admit I shouldn't have blown my top like I did at Tala but the git tried to stop me from getting at Ian. The little freak had stuffed stinging nettles down my back! I'm going to let that just slide am I? Hell No! The next time Ian does anything I'm going to snap his neck. I don't care who is near at the time, the little midget dies. He's pushed me far enough.

Maybe I should tell one of his team mates to tell him to stay away from me. That way he'd stay alive and I won't be done for murder. Sounds fair to me.

O.k, I went to talk to Tala about what I was thinking. I apologised 'coz like I said I shouldn't have snapped and explained about the whole Ian thing. Apparently Tala has already told Ian to stay away from me but he never listened. Apparently Ian likes to play pranks on people he'll get a big reaction from and I'm a prime target 'coz of my temper. Was a bit pissed off to be told that but I didn't say anything. Tala told me I have to tell one of them if Ian does anything and to try not to snap. Snapping is what Ian wants 'coz he knows he's got people's attention. Sound's like a bit of a fucked up reason but it does make sense I guess., in a weird way. Ian is small so he probably tries to draw attention to himself so he doesn't get sat on by someone. Just like those stupid yappy dogs. It was really weird to have a proper conversation with Tala. So far, all I've done is shout at him and he snarled back at me. He never seems to raise his voice no matter how angry he gets. Freaky.

After we had our chat, Kate came up to me and congratulated me. Apparently I did something good by having a talk with Tala instead of plotting revenge against said red head. I shrugged it off but she said I should be rewarded for my maturity so I got to have one thing from my box. Was going to get my mobile so I could call for a helicopter but that was the only thing I wasn't allowed so instead I took my beyblade. Next time I'm going to have my launcher and then I can fire Salamonion at a any stupid fucker who tries to mess with me……does that make me sound crazy? I think it does. I've been hanging out with Lee for too long. I swear he is freaky. He doesn't know what a mobile phone is or what an ipod does. He also has a worse temper than me. I feel sorry for Eddie, he has two hot heads on his team and one of them is from a village that is still in the stone age.

Anyway, I'm off 'coz it's time for dinner.

Johnny.

…………..

I feel sorry for Lee. I make him sound horrible

Anyways, who do you want next? Give me an idea and I will be able to do the next chapter faster. This chapter only came about 'coz someone asked for Tala or Johnny's point of view with the fight. This isn't exactly it, more of the aftermath I guess.

On a different note, I hate onions. Why do the manufacturers of ready meals find it necessary to put them in the sauce so it's impossible to get out? Damn bastards are trying to make me waste sauce :-(


	11. Snake

I bet you all love me XD last update was….uh…10-10- 06.….oh crap XD.

But I do have an excuse. I had half a chapter written but then my hard drive crashed -is still mourning her lost data- and I lost it along with other chapters for my other stories (also half completed) and since then I've been in a pissy mood XP So apart from the chronic writers block, there was the hard drive crash. I think there is some other worldly force than doesn't want me to finish ish not happy

Anyways, I know people have asked for certain people for this chapter but I'm not in the mood to do them (sorry) I is being bitch -giggles- and I want to do Ian……I love writing him, he's so much fun :D So I'm sorry for those who suggested people but it has to be Ian.

Oh bugger…. I just realised I've lost the list of who's on who's team :S….man, I'm gona get conffuzled XD

Damn hard drive

-o-0-o-

Dear little grey book,

It's been a few days since the fight. Johnny's still a bit pissed off at me….but on a plus side he doesn't look down at me. Probably because of his black eye hurts to much to do so. Tala is currently not talking to me. He's got over the shock of me disappearing and is angry with me for causing so much trouble. Spencer said he shouldn't blame me. Apparently trouble is my middle name so he should be use to it. I happened to disagree with that. I do not always cause trouble. What about Kai and the time he blew up half the Abbey with Black Dranzer? Or the time Spencer and Valya put those pills in the guards coffee machine which made the guards have the runs? I said this and they agreed but apparently I do something bad at least once a day. So I made a bet with them. I bet that I could last the whole week without pulling some prank or getting someone (other than Tala or Bryan) mad at me. If I win then they will be my slaves for a week and if they win then I have to be the slave. I really don't want to be Tala's slave. He's bossy enough as it is and Spencer would make me get him food all the time. Not that he's obsessed with it or anything but he's just as lazy as me sometimes. Anyways, it's time to start the morning activities of teamwork and fun.

Yeah right, there is more bullshit in that sentence than a bull ring in Spain.

There is no team work at all among us unless we are with a member of our original team. Also, what is fun about running around with Tala and Enrique. Bleh, stupid councillors.

WooOOoo….we got to play hide-and-seek. Would have lasted longer but Enrique poo was being an ass like usual. Whining about getting muddy and how he doesn't like to be here. Join the club, I don't think anybody is thrilled to be here…..except maybe Tyson and Max….but they don't count 'coz they are like that all the time. Even in the morning they bounce around each other. Anyways, back to Enrique and why he's an idiot. While he was moaning about his dirty trainers we got found by Mariah so it was our turn to find people. Wouldn't have been bad but I'm sure they could hear Enrique talking so moved away from us. Good damn cheaters. I can't even prank Enrique to get back at him for this. Stupid dare. Gah, nothing is fair for me. It's 'coz I'm smaller than everyone. It don't matter though….just have to last a week and then I'll have three slaves and plenty of chances to prank people. Anyways, have to go 'coz it's time for lunch.

-o.O-

O.K, this is not fair! I have had at least five chances to prank someone today. Why did I make that dare? I never had so many chances before and they were people who deserved it. Kai, Tyson, Enrique, Michael and Bryan. They all deserve the pranks! Damn Tala and the dare! Damn them to hell and back!  
It was so annoying though. I could have easily got away with them as well because I 'lost' my team during the second half of hide-and-seek. I found Kai and Tyson trying to argue as silently as possible and they were so distracted that I could have done anything to them. Problem was they would know it was me, who else pranks people apart from me, and the fact that I lost Tala and Enrique so I don't really have an alibi. It was the same for the other's as well. I found them and had a perfect opportunity to prank them. Bryan's would have been the best. I could have made him fall into the lake. All I have to do is last one week. That's just five days. Not long at all. Just need to avoid anymore temptation's and Johnny. That's all I need to do. Not a problem.  
Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna lose?

-o-0-o-

I love Ian, he is really so much fun to write . Please review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy.

P.S. Valya is a nickname for someone called Valentine…..like Boris is called Borya, Ivan is Vanya, Yuriy is Yura, etc….yes, I'm sad enough to know this. I would have used the nicknames but I started using the English names at the beginning and changing half way through a story is stupid .


End file.
